Vergessen
by crying-tear
Summary: Megan kann mit dem, was sie im Justizministerium erlebt hat nicht umgehen. Das bleibt auch Colby nicht verborgen, der daraufhin versucht ihr zu helfen.


**Titel:** Vergessen

**Disclaimer: **Nichts an Numb3rs und seinen Charakteren ist mein Gedankengut.

**Spoiler:** Gar keine. Zeitlich in Staffel 4 angesetzt. Megan ist bereits aus ihrem Einsatz beim Justizministerium zurück und es ist auch bereits bekannt, was sie dort erlebt hat.

Ein dickes danke geht an weird-but-wonderful für den Zeitaufwand und die große Hilfe!

* * *

Gerade waren Charlie, Amita, Don und Liz aus dem Büro verschwunden. Megan hatte ihnen lange fast schon sehnsüchtig nachgesehen. Sie waren so unbeschwert und glücklich. Sie schafften es, alles was sie durch ihre Arbeit gesehen hatten wieder zu vergessen. Sie schafften es noch die schönen Seiten zu sehen. Megan wünschte, sie könnte das auch. Sie wünschte, sie könnte all das vergessen, was sie in der Zeit beim Justizministerium gesehen hatte und ebenso unbeschwert in den Feierabend gehen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Jeden Abend nahm sie es mit in ihre Wohnung und mit in ihre Träume. Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete das Büro: Fast alle Schreibtische waren leer. Auch David war bereits nach Hause gegangen, nur an Colbys Arbeitsplatz bemerkte sie, dass noch Licht brannte. Megan stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Beim Näherkommen bemerkte sie, dass er mit gerunzelter Stirn über seinem Bericht saß. Als er ihre Schritte bemerkte, sah er auf und lächelte sie an: „Na, auch noch da?" Megan lächelte zurück, deute auf den Bericht und sagte: „Findest du nicht, dass das bis morgen warten kann?" „Ich finde, was ich jetzt erledige, ist auch irgendwie abgehakt." Sie nickte. Wie gerne würde sie all die Dinge, die sie beschäftigten abhaken, doch irgendwie war ihr das nicht möglich. Colby erkannte an ihrem Blick, dass ihre Gedanken abschweiften und fragte mit besorgtem Unterton: „Hey, alles OK?" Megan sah ihn an und nickte: „Ja, es ist nur…" Sie sprach nicht weiter. Colby blickte auf seinen Bericht, klappte ihn zu und sah sie auffordernd an: „Du siehst aus, als würdest du einen Drink brauchen!"

Wenig später saßen sich Colby und Megan in einer kleinen Bar gegenüber. Vor beiden stand ein Scotch auf Eis. „Danke hierfür!", sagte Megan und nippte an ihrem Glas. Langsam entspannte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, das bemerkte auch Colby. „Ich war dir noch etwas schuldig, ich bin dir eigentlich noch mehr schuldig als diesen einen Scotch." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Du warst die Einzige, die mich ohne Vorbehalte wieder ins Team aufgenommen hat nach der ganzen Maulwurfsgeschichte", fügte er erklärend hinzu. Megan nippte erneut an ihrem Glas und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung: „Schon gut. Du hast dich entschuldigt und die Sache erklärt. Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, oder nicht?" Colby nahm nun ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und betrachtete Megan. Sie sah im schummrigen Licht der Bar noch abgespannter und müder aus, als sie es im Büro getan hatte. Seit sie von ihrem Einsatz beim Justizministerium zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie sich verändert. „Wie kommst du damit klar?", fragte er, ohne seine Frage groß zu erklären. Megan wusste sofort, wovon er sprach. Sie lächelte sarkastisch: „Gar nicht." Colby antwortete nicht, er hatte das Gefühl, dass Megan mehr zu sagen hatte, als dieses eine „gar nicht", und er sollte Recht behalten. Nachdem sie einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas genommen hatte fügte sie hinzu: „Weißt du, ich bin darin trainiert, Dinge nicht zu nah an mich heranzulassen. Ich konnte bisher alles, was ich gesehen habe, verarbeiten und jedes Mal, wenn ich zu Hause war, konnte ich meinen Feierabend unbeschwert genießen. Ich habe mich in mein Bett gelegt und geschlafen. Aber das… Es ist etwas anderes. Egal was ich mache, ich werde diese Bilder nicht mehr los, es ist fast so…" Sie brach ab, doch Colby beendete ihren Satz: „Als hätten sie sich in deinen Kopf eingebrannt. Und egal was du tust, sie verfolgen dich." Sie nickte. Genau so war es. Beide schwiegen und tranken wortlos ihre Drinks. Megan betrachtete Colby. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass er seine Zeit in Afghanistan verarbeitet hatte, doch anscheinend gab es Dinge, die einen nicht mehr losließen. Sie stellte ihr Glas zurück, es war leer. Sie betrachtete ihn, wie er gedankenversunken in seinen Scotch starrte und sagte dann: „Ich glaube, ich sollte besser gehen." Colby sah auf, als sie gerade ihre Jacke, die über dem Stuhl hing, anzog: „Danke für den Drink." Er machte eine Handbewegung, die „schon OK" signalisieren sollte. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und verschwand dann im schummrigen Licht der Bar. 

_  
_Kurz danach saß Megan in ihrem Auto und überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Sie wäre gerne zu Larry gefahren, einfach nur, um bei ihm zu sein, um mit ihm zu reden. Doch seit er von seinem Trip ins All zurückgekommen war, war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich selbst zu finden und hatte darüber nicht bemerkt, dass Megan ihn gerade jetzt brauchen könnte. Sie wollte gerade den Motor anlassen, um nach Hause zu fahren, als sie Colby aus der Bar kommen sah. Es hatte gut getan, mit ihm in dieser Bar zu sitzen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihre Probleme verstand. Sie sah ihm nach, wie er zu seinem Auto ging und einstieg. Megan ließ den Motor an und wollte gerade vom Parkplatz fahren, als sie sich anders entschied und aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus hinter Colby herfuhr. Sie fuhr eine geraume Zeit hinter ihm durch die Stadt, bis er wenig später vor einem Haus hielt. _Sie _brachte ihren Wagen direkt hinter seinem zum Stehen. Als er aus seinem Wagen stieg, hatte er sie bereits erkannt. Er betrachtete sie leicht verwundert, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg. Sie sah ihn nur an und fragte: „Hast du vielleicht noch einen Scotch?"

Colby kam mit einer Flasche Scotch und zwei Gläsern aus seiner Küche. Megan hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf seine Couch gesetzt und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Colby wohl wohnen würde und doch war sie überrascht vom Inneren seines Apartments. Es fanden sich erstaunlich viele Familienfotos auf Schränken und Wänden, und neben der Couch erblickte sie ein Bild, welches wohl Colby und seinen Vater zeigte. „Dein Vater?", fragte sie, und nahm das Bild zur Hand, um es genauer zu betrachten. Er nickte nur und reichte ihr eines der beiden Gläser, welche er in der Zwischenzeit mit Scotch gefüllt hatte. „Wie ist er gestorben?", fragte Megan und stellte das Foto zurück an seinen Platz. Colby sah sie an und sagte in ruhigem und abgeklärten Ton: „Herzinfarkt. Ging alles ziemlich schnell." Sie fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern trank einen großen Schluck aus ihrem vollen Glas. Sie merkte, dass das wohl ein Thema war, welches er nicht weiter vertiefen wollte. „Wieso bist du mir hinterhergefahren? Doch bestimmt nicht, um über mich und meinen verstorbenen Vater zu reden, oder?" Megan lächelte. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich…ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass du der einzige Mensch bist, der verstehen kann, was mich gerade beschäftigt." Er antwortete nicht. „Und weil ich nicht alleine sein wollte." Sie hielt ihm ihr leeres Glas hin und er schenkte ihr nach. Er sah sie an und sagte dann: „Das kann ich verstehen, aber wieso bist du nicht zu Larry gegangen?" Megan setzte wieder ihr leicht sarkastisches Lächeln auf: „Seit er in diesem Kloster ist…Sagen wir es so, es ist schwierig." Colby beugte sich nach vorne und stütze dabei seine Arme auf seine Knie: „Du kannst hier bleiben, solange du willst." Dankbar lächelte Megan ihn an.

Irgendwo tickte eine Uhr. Megan wusste nicht wie lange sie nun schon hier auf Colbys Couch lag und versuchte zu schlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie diese Bilder vor sich. Sie war unglaublich müde und doch konnte sie keinen Schlaf finden. Nervös fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und versuchte, auf Geräusche in der Wohnung zu achten. Doch die Wohnung war, bis auf das unerträgliche Ticken der Uhr, vollkommen still. Das Einzige, was ihr unglaublich laut vorkam, waren ihre Gedanken. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Lautlos stand sie auf und ging ebenso geräuschlos zum Badezimmer, trat ein und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Das grelle Licht brannte in ihren Augen. Sie fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie sah übermüdet aus und unter ihren Augen erkannte sie dunkle Schatten. „Verdammt", fluchte sie leise, öffnete die Tür, machte das Licht aus und wollte gerade wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als sie Colby in seiner Schlafzimmertür stehen sah. „Ist alles OK?" Sie nickte und lächelte ihn an. „Brauchst du irgendwas?", fragte er weiter, doch Megan schüttelte nur den Kopf und war schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte sich gerade erneut auf die Couch legen, als sie wieder aufstand und langsam zu Colbys Schlafzimmer zurückging. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und erkannte, dass sich Colby aufgrund des Geräusches aufgesetzt hatte. „Brauchst du doch etwas?" Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante, fixierte sein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit und legte sich dann, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, neben ihn. Sie spürte wie sich Colby ebenfalls wieder hinlegte und als er ihr Zittern bemerkte, deckte er sie langsam mit einem Teil seiner Decke zu. Doch als er ihr gerade die Decke über die Schulter legen wollte, bemerkte er, dass es nicht die Kälte war, die Megan zittern ließ: Sie weinte. „Ist schon gut", sagte er leise und umfasste zärtlich ihre Schulter. Langsam zog er sie an sich und hielt sie fest. Solange bis sich Megans Weinen in ein gleichmäßiges Atmen verwandelt hatte und sie endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen war.


End file.
